


A Brief Character Analysis

by ComradeRei



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Character Study, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeRei/pseuds/ComradeRei
Summary: Hello there! This is a small analysis of Brief that I put together in my spare time. I like analyzing characters so I can write them better and I decided to make this analysis public. Hope you enjoy it and that it perhaps inspires other works! Feel free to use any of my notes in this.
Kudos: 10





	A Brief Character Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally typed in Google Docs, my apologies if any of the formatting shows up incorrect.

Kyle Santiago

June 11th, 2020

Briefers "Brief" Rock 

Character Analysis 

Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt 

  


Background and Appearance 

  


It is implied in the show that he comes from a rather wealthy family and he is the heir of the Rock Foundation. He tends to dress up in an outfit similar to the "GhostBusters" uniform alongside having rather messy orange hair with bangs that cover most of his face. Brief is also often seen wearing his headphones and PKE Meter backpack that also operates as a smokescreen device. However, when around his dad he dresses differently and slicks back his hair which reveals that he is very much a pretty boy. His dad seems to want to control most of his life as shown by how he wanted him to be forced to marry Scanty. 

  


Brief falls upon the lowest level of the social hierarchy in Daten City High, the "Geeks Class." The geeks classrooms are usually unkept, filthy, and not looked after. Nobody in the school respects the geeks due to their social status hence leading Brief to often be bullied by those of higher status such as the athletic jocks. 

  


He wishes to become a professional ghost hunter someday and he is a huge follower of the occult! Unfortunately, this doesn't pan out much and he ends up literally in the trash sometimes. 

  


Brief is perhaps the most ordinary character in the series to an extent. He is basically your everyday average geek! Panty and Stocking even tend to call him "Geek Boy" a bit. He encountered the Anarchy sisters the first time when they snuck in to his High School to hunt down a ghost. Brief makes a horrible and unfortunate first impression running down the hall way while screaming, covered with bees. Panty and Stocking are quick to write him off and laugh at his suffering. However, even with being abused and treated unfairly Brief still takes an interest in the sisters. Particularly Panty he takes an interest in as he has feelings for her. Panty doesn't seem to return those feelings though and just cares about looks alongside sex. 

  


Being around the sisters often ends up with him being in unfortunate situations. He is always at the butt end of jokes around them. Even when he does help, they still write him off. Brief however does play a huge role in defeating Kneesocks and Scanty when they appear at the highschool, taking Panty and Stockings social ruling status away. The demon sisters were using a machine powered by a kind of jewel to create and unleash ghosts upon the city. Coming upon the machine and taking the jewel, the anarchy sisters leave the jewel in Brief's hands. He runs desperately as he almost dies a few times and its a dangerous situation all over. However once the rage fueled demon sisters caught up, Brief becomes cornered upon the roof of the school and they threaten to kill him if the angels attack. The angels seemingly don't give a shit at all for Brief. Brief seemed very saddened at this. Scanty even becomes irritated at the foul angels and their lack of care for others. The demon sisters just forget about Brief as he tosses the jewel over which ends up with Panty shooting it into shards. Surprisingly, Panty takes note of his accomplishments by well..... asking for sex. However, his stammering and flushing turns her away. Brief can just never win and is the most unfortunate character in the series.

  


Eventually, Panty and Stocking end up defeating enough ghosts to be let back in to Heaven. However, they took notice and only allowed Stocking back in to Heaven as it was mainly her achievement anyways. Panty didn't do much to help with killing ghosts and was more interested in having sex with as many men as possible. So, she ended up being left on Earth with only Brief to partner up with. She was to repeat her trial once more under one condition, no sex. Panty expected Brief to do all the work for her while she fucked around. Brief, being the love struck boy he is, was more than happy to team up with her. Unfortunately, Brief comes back empty handed after struggling against many ghosts and his life being at risk. 

  


After a bit of this and trying so hard to kill ghosts for Panty, he gets a call. This call was to mention a party he was supposed to attend, it becomes very apparent that he doesn't like these kinds of events through his voice and words. However, he takes notice that Panty likes these kinds of events. Just to make her happy, Brief goes to the party and brings her along. As they get there, Panty becomes super amzed by her surroundings and is in total shock at how Brief had connections to such a crowd this whole time. While this happens, Brief was immediately dragged away by security guards. 

  


The next time we see him, he is dressed differently with a white tuxedo on and his hair slicked back. Panty doesn't recognize Brief but acknowledges his looks during this time. Its during this scene that we learn that Brief is the son of the head of the Rock Foundation. Another turn of events, this whole party was just so his father could arrange Brief to marry the mayors daughter who happens to be Scanty. Brief takes no time with refusal and standing up for himself here. He wasn't going to allow himself to be controlled just like that, he may be a geek but he stands up for himself. Brief proclaims that he only truly loves Panty. Scanty and Kneesocks become angry by how Brief rebels against this and end up attacking Panty. Using his smokescreen, Brief saves Panty as she was weak by herself and without Stocking to help defeat the demon sisters. 

  


However, in the last episode when Garterbelt arrives to fight against Corset…. Corset ends up brutally killing him by ripping out his heart. Panty and Stocking once again write this off and don't care much. This by itself ends up bringing Brief to release a strong emotion of disbelief and anger as he shouts at them. Brief had finally been pushed to his breaking point in this moment as he saw how little these so called angels ever cared for things. Makes you think when the angels theme song is about one night stands and the demons theme song is about loyalty alongside intimacy. With how shy Brief usually is and how he is usually quiet on issues, this alongside the other scene where he spoke up for himself shows that he can speak his mind when pushed to breaking point. Once again, the angels write him off of course! Fortunately, Garterbelt is brought back to life later and the battle ends with Corset being defeated! 

  


As much as Brief is kicked around though, he is often shown to be the "Voice of Reason" in the series. He has very brief moments in the show and has about only twenty minutes in season one of screen time in total. Usually, Brief is the comedic relief when he does appear in an episode. 

  


Abilities 

  


He is a self proclaimed ghost hunter and a follower of the occult! However, he isn't very good at that. Brief has a clunky PKE meter backpack that he tends to wear and he can project a smokescreen out by using it alongside detecting ghosts. From first glance, it doesn't seem like he could be anything important to a mission. 

  


Brief just so happens to be the descendant of Hell's Monkey in which he is the only character in the series able to open up the Gates of Hell so far. With this particular key, a huge ghost can be released to take over both Heaven and Hell. Yes, the key is his penis and it has to be erect. You heard me correctly. There isn't much else to say about Brief in this section. 

  


Personality 

  


Brief is a character who seems to be rather innocent and naive about things to an extent. This is shown in small actions such as how he is roped in to doing things such as when Panty put him out to hunt ghosts by himself, he thought they'd be working together. Brief is also rather shy though, he tends to blush around Panty and stutter a bit. However, he shows himself to be determined to get tasks done as he doesn't usually give up and he is rather determined to stand his ground. This is shown by how he stands up to his dads arranged marriage! 

  


Unlike the rest of the characters, Brief seems to uphold morals that we ourselves would use. The only other characters that come close to this are Scanty and Kneesocks, they have more morality than the angels! He is the "Voice of Reason" in the show very often, he even attempts to fix the Anarchy Sisters broken bond when they were arguing with each other. Another example of this is when he warns the angels against gambling too much. Although, even with all of this, Brief is still exposed to many forms of abuse by the sisters. 

  


Brief is pretty much willing to do anything for Panty, he even bought her overpriced panties from an auction. He even went to the party organized by his dad, just to take Panty along as he knew she loved parties. However, even with all of his efforts, things usually go out south for Brief. Panty usually shows zero affection or care back to him in return.

  


Misc. Information

  


  * It is very much implied that Brief has a big penis, this is a running gag in the series.
  * This is his name in Kanji, ブリーフ 岩, its pronounced as Burifu Iwa.
  * Its important to note his huge interest in science fiction.
  * Its mentioned that he has a grandfather but we don't actually get to see his grandfather in the show.
  * Brief has poor stamina, two pump chump.
  * His whole jumpsuit and backpack seem to be a reference to the outfits in "GhostBusters".
  * He hates when the Anarchy Sisters argue.
  * He has plenty of knowledge on television shows.
  * Brief isn't in about eleven episodes in total. Note, each episode of "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt" is actually two episodes.
  * Brief's English dub voice actor is Joel McDonald.
  * Brief's Japanese voice actor is Hiroyuki Yoshino.



  



End file.
